


My brother doth protest too much

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Sam bought his brother a very nice gift set.For Kinktober 2018, Day 11: sounding + object insertion





	My brother doth protest too much

The sun filtering through the thick motel curtains colored Dean's skin to a perfect pink; the color of a sweet cotton candy or a perfectly cooked steak. Sam run his hand over Dean's naked body, from his shoulders all the way to his legs.

“Mmmm…” Dean turned to the other side, burying his pretty face under his pillow.

Sam lay down next to him and started placing tiny kisses on Dean's back, licking and nipping in between.

“Good morning, Dean,” he said, after inducing an especially delectable moan from his brother. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Not another butt-plug,” mumbled Dean, not lifting his head from where it was buried.

Sam's hand cradled Dean's perfectly plump butt cheeks, jiggling them just to watch the mesmerizing ripples on their surface.

“But this one is vibrating,” Sam whispered before taking a mouthful of a bite. 

“Sammy! No,” whined Dean, but it was obvious that he was going to yield to his brother's wishes.

He always did. Since he had lost Sam to Yellow Eyes’ lackeys, to that damned old town where Sam had almost died, had to kill to survive... When he found Sam, right next to the demon repelling train tracks outside of a fucking gate for hell; Dean thought Sam had killed the Azazel by miraculously surprising him with his gunslinger reflexes. Sam hadn't corrected him. To this day Dean didn't know Sam's freaky powers on demons and Sam was willing to keep it that way. He was sure his brother wouldn't understand how fast a learning curve that cursed town had been. How easily he had slammed the Yellow Eyes to the ground without lifting a finger after emerging as the sole champion of the town. How he stepped right next to the demon and how much he enjoyed watching him wriggle like a worm on the ground while pushing the black smoke back into its vessel before pulling the trigger. 

“How am I gonna drive with a vibrating dildo in my ass?” Dean's whined, but its effect was lost under his cute bed hair and adorable lip smacking.

“I’d think it's easier than driving with me giving you a head,”  Sam reminded him the drive here when Sam had intermittently been giving hand and head jobs for six hours.

Dean lifted his head, finally, and gave one of his bitchiest look. “Only you would compare the two.” 

Sam took the matte black dildo out of its shiny box.

“Jeez, Sammy!” Dean scooted away, eyes opened wide. “This thing is huge.”

“It's a little bigger than the previous one, but not much,” Sam answered truthfully; a few inches here and there maybe. “Come here!” He grabbed Dean's leg, pulling him under his, larger, body. “Gimme a kiss.”

“I haven't brushed my—”

Sam drowned Dean's protests with a kiss; he didn't like Dean resisting him, not for anything.

Dean melted after mumbling for a second, his hands finding their way to Sam's head, pulling him in a deeper, more passionate kiss. Sam felt his brother's morning wood poking into his belly button through thin cotton, eager for an action. He pulled Dean's shorts down, leaving him completely naked under him just to respond that demand.

“Fuck!” Dean groaned when Sam pushed a finger in him, the half dried lube from the last night barely helping.

“I'm gonna, Dean. Don't worry.”

“Not dry, you don't,” Dean answered, one hand blindly searching for the bottle.

They didn't lose time for prep, Dean was eager and Sam used more than enough oil to ease the way. Dean grunted a little when Sam pushed in; his hole was red and puffy, obviously a little sore from last night. Still, he accepted Sam.

“You're so fucking tight, Dean,” Sam groaned when he was all the way inside. “Feel so good.” He started to fuck that delicious ass in a punishing rhythm, knowing that Dean could take it. “You’re taking it so well.” His thrusts pulled little grunts from Dean's chest, like Dean was keeping tempo. “You're so good to me.”

Sam finished this round short, filling up Dean's ass with his jizz. 

“I'm gonna plug this ass up,” he declared before pulling himself out and replacing his dick with the bulbous dildo.

The plug wasn't too big, yes, but it still took a lot of jiggling and twisting to push its widest part pass Dean's sphincter. Dean's ass closed over its stem like a hungry mouth, keeping the heavy plug snuggly in.

“Sammy…” moaned Dean like Sam had known he would. The plug must be applying a nice pressure to his already sensitive prostate. 

Sam took his time, connected the thin cables carefully to the butt-plug to make sure all three components of his surprise would work without a hitch.

“Come on, I wanna—” He stopped when Sam snapped the cock-sleeve part of the surprise on Dean's unsuspecting penis. “What the fuck?”

“Oh, it looks gorgeous on you, Dean. All that black on your beautiful cock.” Sam couldn't help but suck what little part of the dick that was peeking out of the sleeve.

“I can't come with this, you know that,” Dean complained.

“Maybe,” Sam answered, giddy with the excitement of the next part. “Lay back.”

He took the thin, silicone sound from its sterile package and connected its cables to the cock-sleeve.

“Is that—”

“Yes, it will vibrate together with the plug.” Sam smiled, “I want you to feel really good, Dean. As good as you make me feel.”

Dean looked at him with wide eyes, “I'd feel really good just to—”

“ _ Just _ ? I don't want  _ just _ , Dean. I want all.”

“Sammy, isn't this a little—”

“Perfect?” Dean didn't look like he was convinced, but Sam wasn't a quitter. “Come on, give it a try,” he said, increasing the power of puppy eyes to the max. “For me.”

Soon, he was slowly pushing the thin, flexible cord in Dean's pisshole through Dean's suppressed tremors.

“See. It wasn't hard at all,” he claimed when the whole thing was lost inside Dean and Sam could lock it in its place.

“It feels strange,” Dean complained; his voice was shaking, breathless.

Sam smiled; but from Dean's reaction to it, it must have come out as predatory. 

“How about now?” He asked, turning on the vibrator to the maximum setting.

Dean fell back to the bed with a swallowed scream, his body rocking side to side as if he was having mother of all orgasms. Sam stopped the vibrations.

“This was the max. The battery could go only one hour with it though.” Sam tapped on the visible part of the butt-plug that was encapsulating a very large battery. “We'll keep it low on the road.”

“Sammy, no,” Dean whined, but Sam knew it was a token protest only. He'd come around. He always did.

  
  
  
  



End file.
